Shirakage Mouse's Will vs Crumhorn's Mind Control Ray
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Trial of Commitment Alternate Universe Scenario. How Shirakage Mouse handles carrying out Crumhorn's orders when the Mind Ray influences her to kill Danger Mouse in Squawkencluck's lab. Set during "Dark Side of the Mouse". FYI, me and Mind Control clique storylines go way back to Pokemon and Yu-gi-oh days, People.


**A/N: Once again, another alternative universe scenario that features my OC, Shirakage Mouse and the 2015 Danger Mouse timeline.**

 **Shirakage Mouse's Will vs Crumhorn's Global Mind Control Ray**

That Hellish Hound's bloody mind ray hit my brain like a thousand icy water needles piercing through my bare skin underneath my white mouse fur. And it was spreading around the world fast. Even Danger HQ wasn't safe. I was in the lab with Professor Squawkencluck when the ray reached here.

As my now lovesick colleague began to manually program her computer to release Crumhorn from prison, my body just froze; my blue shrunken irises staring widely into space. What the fuck was this...!? Why should I be forced to believe with everyone else on Crumhorn's side to turn my back on my boyfriend!? The very thought of me carrying out a citizen's arrest at the first sight of Danger Mouse made me sick to my stomach.

This couldn't be happening to me, could it...!? I'm the World's Greatest Secret Agent's girlfriend! I'm supposed to stand by her manly mouse at all times! Conflicted between obeying Crumhorn's Mind Control ray and keeping the bond between me and DM strong, I just stood rooted to the floor's spot as the megane Doberman Pincer arrived at HQ's lab before my boyfriend and Penfold.

"I've been manipulating you from the start, Danger Mouse," I heard Crumhorn gloat to a shocked Nezu-Chan. "A Mindzooka; Videos to make you desperate..."

I blocked out the rest of his triumphant speech and held my left hand to my aching head. They're going to arrest him! But...if I move even an inch, I might lose my will to the mind ray completely.

"No hard feelings, eh, DM?" K Taisa's hologram told my horrified boyfriend. Then he, Squawkencluck, and Crumhorn glared at him. When Danger Hedgehog, Danger Moth, Danger Mole, and Danger Mackerel surrounded DM and Penfold, an instinctive drive caused my eyes to widen at the chaos before me.

"Shirakage Mouse!"

Crumhorn addressed me sharply, making me tense up. I turned to him slowly, my mouth slightly open as he sneered victoriously at me.

"Why don't you do the honors of destroying your now ex-boyfriend?"

My white furred face paled even whiter. "You...you want me to kill him...?" I asked in a frightful wary tone.

"Go on," he insisted sweetly. "You _are_ the only rebel who refuses to follow our world's Broken 4th Wall code of conduct, after all. Stick with me and you can own Danger Mouse's bedroom. I'm sure the Secret Service here will find a compromising position for you, so long as you prove yourself in serving me...faithfully and without question."

My body began to tremble as the pain in my head grew worse. I bet my blue irises in my eyeballs may have shrunken dramatically to anyone who cared to notice, as said eyeballs locked onto the mouse whom I...once...loved...?

DM's eye shimmered with a mixture of grief and anger. "Shirakage," he breathed. "I can't believe Crumhorn's taken you too. Except you're..."

However, before he could finish his sentence, Danger Hedgehog and Danger Moth restrained his arms to prevent him from escaping, while Mole and Mackerel did the same on Pen-chan.

"Personal feelings for this beautiful young woman have made your reflexes slow, Danger Mouse," Crumhorn taunted gracefully. "Oh, how the former World's Greatest Secret Agent's guard has weakened!"

 **"DON'T TOUCH THOSE TWO RODENTS, YOU WEIRDO BEINGS!"**

My unexpected shout towards the 4 brainwashed Danger Agents sent chills down their spines. The glare in my horror stricken, weeping eyes terrified them so much that, to Crumhorn's shock, they obeyed my command and huddled themselves in a corner of the lab.

"What is this!?" He demanded angrily. "Shirakage Mouse, what have you done!?"

"I-It's nothing personal, Mr. Crumhorn, sir," Danger Hedgehog explained while quivering. "B-But Shirakage has always been a scary person whenever she gets cross. P-Perhaps you should ask her...um, in how she wishes to deal with Danger Mouse...?"

Anger unclouded itself from the Trillionare's face, turning thoughtful at DH's suggestion. "Hmm." He turned to K Taisa's hologram. "Colonel K, is it true that this woman once owned an illegal handgun while being a citizen here in London? And when she had become a person of Great Importance to the Danger Network, you confiscated it from her?"

My face hardened from the very sadistic implication Crumhorn-San was wishing for me to carry out, causing me to instinctively intervene again. "I don't need a weapon to kill Nezu-chan off, sir," I replied sternly. "My bare hands will be enough."

Crumhorn's smirk widened with intrigued interest. "Really, Shirakage? You can strangle Danger Mouse, even while he's wearing that hard metal Mind Control Proof collar around his neck? Well then, by all means...give me a great show."

As my hardened gaze matched the expressions of my possessed allies, the angst in DM's eye strengthened. Judging by his lip quivering face, I knew that he had no desire to fight me.

"Prof. Shirakage," Penfold begged as I began to walk towards them with suspenseful malice. "Please! Don't do this!"

 **"GET BACK, PENFOLD!"** I snapped at him harshly, my tear brimming eyes shining brilliantly at him as he attempted to guard my boyfriend from me. **"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE I WANT TO KILL!"**

Penfold gasped when he saw the struggle of loyalty to him and Nezu-chan in my emotions. As I continued to approach them, the small hamster, however, wasn't the only one who noticed my weird reaction either.

"Wait!"

Crumhorn's growling command caused me to freeze in place.

"Something isn't right about you, Shirakage Mouse," he stated with a sudden hint of distrust and suspicion. "You're not obeying me willingly as much as the others are. I sense a foreboding act of treachery might come to pass if I still permit you to kill Danger Mouse."

I glanced back at my supposed master, and gave him a sincere glare. "I **_know_** what I'm doing, sir. I can handle this tailless rat you hate. Got it?"

The megane Doberman Pincer scowled at my continuing defiance to serve his commands completely. Finally though, he clicked his teeth. "Tch. Don't fail me, Shirakage Mouse," he stated coldly. "I want to see you strangle him to death at best."

I returned my gaze in the direction of his enemy and replied. "Gladly, Crumhorn-Shisho." Then I resumed walking towards Danger Mouse.

My poor boyfriend looked so devastated at the coldness in my blue eyes. I probably had shadows around them too, like Jonouchi in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh!, when he was under Marik's mind controlling Millennium Rod in his Death Duel with Yugi.

I was just a few feet away when Penfold took a step forward to protect Nezu-chan again. "No! I won't let you kill him, Shirakage! You have to fight it! I saw it in your eyes earlier, and your heart..."

"You're in the way, you daftest character design for a hamster," I huffed with boredom at him. I then, grabbed him by his blue suit, picking him up in the air. As he squealed in surprise, I threw him hard and sent him flying towards the direction of the Danger vehicles' hanger deck.

Hopefully, I used enough thrust in my throw to help that well deserved chap of DM's assistant to land in the Mark IV. I couldn't explain how I'm able to resist a bit of Crumhorn's Global mind control ray. Demo...if Nezu-chan and Pen-chan don't escape from HQ soon, I might actually kill my Beloved.

Danger Mouse stared into my soulless eyes, and I stared at his helpless voice cracking grimace. A physical gap between us had narrowed itself into oblivion. But in our hearts, a gap had widened itself to a point of sorrow.

"Shira-San," he sniffed as I raised my hands to his face. "You know me..."

Using one of my fingers, I dug a sharp nail into his cheek, leaving a long bleeding scrape under his right eye. He gritted his teeth from the slow torturous agony I was giving him, physically and emotionally. He gasped fearfully as I leaned my face nearly close to his...and began lapping the small wound's blood on his cheek. DM turned a dark shade of green at my sickening behavior.

"Oi!" Crumhorn protested irritably. "Stop playing with your target and destroy him already, Shirakage Mouse! And that sadistic method of yours is _really_ revolting!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed sarcastically in defense. "Yeah? Well then, Duckula shouldn't have fangs in the first place, if he refuses to drink actual blood. And do you want me to do this right or not, Master?!"

Crumhorn couldn't have possibly looked more annoyed. Then suddenly, we all heard the sound of a car's wheels screeching across the pavement in the hanger deck.

 **"Danger Agents!"** The Trillionare yelled. **"Seize her! Get her away from Danger Mouse, NOW!"**

But my plan, driven by subconscious instinct, was already in motion. Penfold drove the car into the lab. As soon as the Mark IV got close enough to Nezu-chan, I whispered one word into his ear:

"Run."

Then I shoved the surprised white mouse into the car. "Go, Pen-chan!" I ordered him. "And take care of each other." The brave hamster nodded respectfully at me, and they sped away towards the hanger doors.

"SHIRAKAGE!" DM quickly turned himself in the backseat, giving me one last desperate look full of longing. But the car's overhead glass roof swiftly shielded himself from my vantage point.

Even though the other agents used their own aircraft vehicles to pursue my friends, they eventually failed in recapturing them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel K and Crumhorn were royally pissed that my strong inner willpower had defied their orders. And Crumhorn took his anger out on the distressed Prof. Squawkencluck, when her scientific detector readings failed to analyze the source of my resistance to his mind ray.

For 22 days, I was sentenced to be locked away in DM's old bedroom. I could not return to my normal life (not counting the fact that the world was supporting Crumhorn and exiling Danger Mouse) until my sentence had expired. I was allowed to bathe in the Danger Flat's bathroom's shower, but only when an escort came to retrieve me while keeping me in handcuffs during the room transferences. They even deprived me of my favorite meals from my Japanese born culture, and served me Western styled fast foods that they fancied so much.

The effects of Crumhorn's global mind control ray was scheduled to increase its intensity, specifically in making me gain total amnesia about Danger Mouse by the time my 22nd day in captivity was up. Until then, my feelings for Nezu-chan remained strong. And so, I started to sing an old Avril Lavigne song as the clock ticked closer to Midnight...a midnight hour that marked the beginning of the 23rd day.

 _"I always needed time on my own_

 _I never thought I'd_

 _Need you there when I cry_

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

 _And the bed where you lie_

 _Is made up on your side_

 _"When you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _"When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin', too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _To always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you_

 _"I've never felt this way before_

 _Everything that I do_

 _Reminds me of you_

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

 _And they smell just like you_

 _I love the things that you do_

 _"When you walk away_

 _I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

I started crying as I repeated the chorus. I won't remember Nezu-chan anymore by the time the minute hand reaches Midnight tonight. I just know that the hole in my chest will remain, as I cry for a long lost memory of someone who was once precious to me...but was also condemned by this brainwashed world's society.

 _"I miss you_

 _"We were made for each other_

 _Out here forever_

 _I know we were_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _"And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

 _I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_

 _Yeah_

 _"When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missin', too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear_

 _Will always get me through the day_

 _And make it okay_

 _I miss you"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nostalgic voice and scent. Cherished light and warmth. I'm pressed against someone very special to me, so close that there's no space between us. We're bound to one another, almost inseparable. Like an infant cradled at its mother's breast, I'm wholly untouched by anxiety or loneliness. I've never encountered the sting of loss. A tingling exquisitely sweet feeling fills me.

Abruptly, my eyes open. There's the ceiling. I'm in my room. It's morning. I'm alone. London. ...I see.

I've been dreaming. I sit up in bed. In that two-second span, the sense of unity that enveloped me a moment earlier vanishes without a trace, without an echo. It's so sudden that, before I have time to so much as form a thought, the tears come.

Every so often when I wake up in the morning, for some reason, I'm crying.

Gazing into the mirror, I do my hair, pulling my arms through the sleeves of my spring blouse. I open the door to my flat...London's cityscape, which I've finally gotten accustomed to, spreads out before me. Just as I once learned the names of the cityscape of New York City, I can name a few of the skyscrapers now without even trying.

I board a commuter train. Leaning against the door, I watch the scenery flow by. The city teems with anthropomorphic animal people—in the windows of buildings, in cars, on pedestrian bridges.

Before I know it, just like always, as I gaze out over those streets...I'm...looking for someone. Just one person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would never say this out loud. But Crumhorn...is an asshole. Anthropomorphic animal people today has dumped their private music players, and preferred to rely on and listen to their favorite songs and playlists through internet apps owned by Crumhorn Corps.

If I could break through my normal every day stroll down the London streets like everyone else around me, I'd go all Casey Jones berserk and tear up Crumhorn's Company logo and property with sports equipment yelling, **"Give me an independent music system without WiFi, or Give me DEATH!"** (Or maybe I could've acted like Tallahassee in my old human world's 2009 movie, "Zombieland", when he tore up an abandoned car in frustrated anger after two swindling girls named Wichita and Little Rock stole his and Columbus' ride and guns in an abandoned supermarket.)

Those hilarious images in my thoughts brought a helpless smile to my face. But unless I could figure out what outside source was forcing me to stay civil under the ruler of that megane Doberman Pincer, my intentions of causing chaos in the name of my own feelings would continue to remain a fantasy to me and me alone.


End file.
